


Close to human

by RedHoodsOreoKeks



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Comics), Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Arkham Knight, Arrow - Freeform, Batman arkham universe - Freeform, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Gen, Germany, Multi, Red Hood and the Outlaws - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6740785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHoodsOreoKeks/pseuds/RedHoodsOreoKeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Arrow + Batman Arkham AU]<br/>Nach seiner Flucht aus Starling City wollte Roy Harper einfach nur ein neues Leben beginnen. Alles leichter gesagt als getan. Besonders als er auf den eiskalten Mechatroniker Jason Todd kennenlernte.</p>
<p>Basierend auf Arrow, Red Hood and the Outlaws, Batman Arkham Knight und der tiefen Freundschaft zwischen Jason und Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close to human

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story setzt genau dort an der Stelle an, in welcher Roy aus dem Gefängnis ausbrach und seine Flucht in LA beendet.  
> Hier möchte ich nochmal betonen das es AU ist. Es gibt hier und da Parallelen mit Arrow und Batman Arkham Knight, diese sind aber nicht in der Überzahl.  
> Hier und da sind Eastereggs, auch kleine Anspielungen zu bestimmten Shippings (in denen sich zu meist die Charaktere darüber lustig machen) und berühmte Schlüsselszenen umgeschrieben. Wer etwas entdeckt hat, darf das gerne in den Kommentaren dalassen ... genauso wie Kritik.
> 
> Es geht prinzipiell um die tiefe Freundschaft zwischen Jason Todd und Roy Harper, welche in unzähligen Comicbüchern aufblühen durfte.  
> Genauso wie den, gesunden als auch ungesunden Effekt eine Freundschaft auf junge Menschen haben kann und Jasons mehrfach angedeutete Pansexualität.  
> ______________  
> Bitte beachten: Das ist die überarbeitete Version meiner Fanfic die sich bereits auf ff.de befindet.  
> Sobald Kapitel 13 erreicht ist läuft sie parallel mit ff.de. Die überarbeiteten Kapitel landen etwas versetzt auch auf ff.de.
> 
> Mir gehören, bis auf meine OC's, keine dieser Charaktere. Wenn ihr mehr haben wollt unterstützt DC Comics und kauft euch die Ausgaben im Laden eures Vertrauens.

"So wie die Verrücktheit, in einem höhern Sinn, der Anfang aller Weisheit ist, so ist Schizophrenie der Anfang aller Kunst, aller Phantasie."

\- Hermann Hesse in "Der Steppenwolf"

___

Es fühlte sich so vertraut an als er den harten Stein unter sich fühlte. Das Grau auf den Straßen, der kalte Asphalt und der Schmerz welchen Roy durchdrang, als er mit dem Gesicht am Boden aufschlug: Früher war das sein Leben gewesen. Benommen von dem ersten Schlag und dem Geschmack seines eigenen Blutes, befand er sich schon kurz davor zu lachen. Manche Dinge änderten sich wohl nie. Und er schien besonders in einer kranken Art von „Downward Spiral“ gefangen zu sein. 

Noch vor wenigen Monaten war er der Sidekick von „the Arrow“. Einem mittlerweil landesweit bekannten „Helden“, welcher Nachts in Starling City unter den Kriminellen aufräumte. Oliver gab seinem Leben einen Sinn, als er ihn damals in das 'Arrow Cave' mitnahm. Eine Bestimmung. Es war etwas das wirklich sein Leben ändern könnte. Aber das war mal. Das, was sich langsam so echt und so gut anfühlte, war nun fort. Aber er beschwerte sich nicht. Er hatte es sich ja quasi selber ausgesucht. Das was ihn störte war was komplett anderes: Das er nun hier lag und Scheiße frass – ja das störte ihn. 

Nicht das er diesen Drogen Pimp nicht locker verprügeln könnte. Der Penner war nicht viel größer als er und ließ bei jeder Bewegung seine Verteidigung offen, was wohl daran lag, dass er Roy nicht ernst nahm. Es war etwas anderes. Oliver hatte ihn gelehrt seine Wut unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Was aber nicht hieß, das der Gedanke, sich schnell umzudrehen und einfach draufzuschlagen, leicht abzuschütteln war.

„Hey du Penner! Wenn du noch einmal meine Freundin auch nur anschaust, hau ich dir das Gesicht zusammen! Hast du verstanden du Made?! HALLO?!? Oder bist du Pussy schon im Nirvana? Erbärmlich ...“  
Dabei hatte das doch so harmlos angefangen. Er kam vor kurzem erst in Los Angeles, mit nichts weiter als ein paar Klamotten und zwanzig Dollar in der Tasche an. Roy musste sich eingestehen, dass das vielleicht gewagt war, jedoch hatte der Teenager schon weniger zum Leben gehabt. Die Erinnerung, wie oft er schon bei Null anfangen musste, fehlte ihm dabei schon fast komplett. Da waren zwanzig Dollar ein richtiger Reichtum. 

Das Kichern dieser elendigen Schlampe und ihrem Freund, welchen er charmaterweiße Zuhälter nannte, wurde immer leiser. Nur das Echo hallte nach, als würde es sich über Roy lustig machen. Auch die Schritte verstummten langsam. Ein Zeichen sich langsam, aber sicher wieder aufzurichten. Sein ganzer Körper brannte benommen. Der junge Bogenschütze war stets zäh gewesen und hielt eine Menge aus. Aber als der Arsch ihn mit dem Rohr traf, konnte er seinen Körper nicht mehr zum kooperieren überreden. Okay. Roy schluckte. Er war zusammengesackt wie ein Sack voll Müll. Eine Tatsache die er aber freiwillig wohl nicht herumerzählen würde.

Er hatte sich gerade erst angefangen vom Boden hochzustämmen, da hörte er wieder eine Stimme. Er fror kurz in seiner Bewegung ein. –Kommst du Wichser zurück ja?-  
„Junge ist alles in Ordnung?“

Mit Verwunderung in den Augen hob Roy seinen Blick und sah vor sich einen dunkelhäutigen Mann mittleren Alters. Die starken Falten in seinem Gesicht, vorallem jedoch die Furchen an seinen Augen, ließen ihn durchaus besorgt wirken. Aber er wusste, das man auf solchen Straßen niemandem vertrauen sollte. Wirklich niemandem.  
„Mensch du blutest ja! Was ist passiert? Ich ruf einen Notarzt!“  
Roy sah noch wie sein gegenüber nervös nach seinem Handy kramte, als ihm die Panik überkam. Bloß keinen Notarzt!  
„Das passt schon. Das ist nur eine kleine Schramme! Nichts was behandelt werden müsste ...“  
„Nein tut es nicht! So ein Blödsinn! Komm mit, ich hab hier einen Laden in der Nähe. Da kannst du dich wenigstens kurz ausruhen, wenn du schon keinen Notarzt willst.“

Wer war der Typ und dachte er wirklich das Roy auf sowas reinfiel? Ein dunkles Lachen brach aus dem Jungen und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer bösen Fratze. Abweisend schlug er die Hand des Fremden weg und richtete sich komplett auf. Das sein Kreislauf schon mal bessere Zeiten gesehen hatte, war nun eher unwichtig. Musste man ja nicht unbedingt breittreten. Schließlich gings hier um seinen Stolz ... und um seinen harten, aber auch wirklich harten Dickkopf. Man muss sich ja nicht jede Blöße geben.

„Glaub ... Du denkst nicht wirklich das ich dir was tun will? Hör mal, nicht alle Menschen in Los Angeles hauen Jugendliche bewusstlos! ... Probieren wir es so: Ich bin Bennett und ich will dir helfen ... Okay? Wie heißt du?“  
Das Verstehen von Worten fiel mittlerweile auch schon ziemlich schwer. Vielleicht war doch mehr Kaputt und diese Schramme war nur das, was man außen sehen konnte ... Roy war verwirrt. Was hatte er nochmal gefragt? Hatte er überhaupt was gesagt und wer sagt ihm das da wirklich jemand steht? Vielleicht war das alles nur in seinem Kopf. Sein Gegenüber blickte immer bedrückter. Gott ... wie er Mitleid hasste.  
„Junge?“ Dann schließlich fiel er in Ohnmacht.

×××

Es wirkte wie Sekunden. Wie ein kurzer Schlaf. Aber wahrscheinlich waren es Stunden. Vielleicht sogar Wochen, wer weiß? Vielleicht schlief er ja nicht. Vielleicht war er tot. Genau. Vielleicht war das ja so besser. So stellte sich der junge Bogenschütze auf jedenfall den Tod vor. Schmerzhaft, Dunkel und alles drehte sich um ihn. Doch dann setzten die Kopfschmerzen ein. Wenn man tot war hatte man keine Kopfschmerzen. Also lebte er wahrscheinlich noch. Sein ganzes Innenleben zog sich bei dem Gedanken zusammen. Hatte er sich schon so gehen lassen, das er sich wirklich gewünscht hatte, tot zu sein? – Reiß dich zusammen Harper!?- Aber dann kamen wieder die Kopfschmerzen. Egal wie er sich hinlegte. Sie ebten nicht ab, im Gegenteil: Jede Bewegung machte es anscheinend nur noch schlimmer. Fiese kleine Messerstiche in jeden Millimeter seines Kopfes.  
„Warum immer ich?“  
Harper hielt kurz inne. Dieser Bennett, war er doch bei ihm gelandet? Also war er doch echt und keine Schmerzfantasie gewesen. Scheiße ... So viel zu seinem Stolz. Er würde so schnell wie möglich aufstehen, sich bedanken und dann sofort verschwinden.  
„Warum hast du ihn dann nicht liegen lassen?“  
Diese Stimme war neu. Sie war ganz anders als die von Bennett. Diese Stimme war eiskalt und dunkel, Gänsehaut breitete sich auf seinem Körper aus. Bennett war nicht alleine.

„Hörst du dir eigentlich beim reden zu?“  
„Du beschwerst dich doch darüber das es immer dich trifft! Verzeih mir bitte das ich die Wahrheit sage.“  
„Aber ich konnte ihn doch nicht liegen lassen! Ich glaub auch er kommt nicht aus der Stadt. Ich kenne sein Gesicht nicht. Sagt er dir irgendwas? Kennst du ihn?“  
„Nein.“  
„Immer so einsilbig wenn ich deine Meinung brauche .... Aber egal. Ich glaub er hat noch nicht mal ein zu Hause. Geld hat er nämlich keins ... WAS? Schau nicht so! Ich hab ihn schon nicht beklaut! Als ich ihm aus dem Wagen trug da .... du sag mal ist er wach?“  
-Scheiße!-

Bennett und die andere Person verstummten plötzlich. Diese Momente hasste er. Peinliche, scheinbar nie enden wollende Stille, welche wie giftiger Nebel auf allen Anwesenden lag.  
Nachdem er langsam seine Augen öffnete, sah er Bennett, wie dieser besorgt über ihm lehnte. Er musste circa vierzig bis fünfzig Jahre alt gewesen sein. Seine Haare waren wohl schon länger nicht mehr vorhanden gewesen und auch seine Augen machten einen leicht müden, glassigen aber vorallem alten und verbrauchten Eindruck. Aber so sehr er Bennett studierte, so war die Umgebung um ihn herum doch wesentlich interessanter. 

Mehrere Einzelteile, darunter sicher drei dutzend Autoreifen. Einzelne Kabelrollen und etliche Schrauben und Muttern kugelten durch die Gegend. In einem Eck standen sogar mehrere Motoren nebeneinander aufgereiht. Riesige Arbeitstische, dreckige Lappen und die obligatorischen Playboy Kalender waren überall präsent. In der Luft lag ein dicker Öl- und Benzingeruch, geparrt mit dem aufdringlichen Duft von Männerschweiß. Jap. Das war eine KFZ Werkstatt. Früher als er noch ein Kind war, wollte er immer beruflich was mit Autos machen. Das war sein berufliches Ziel gewesen. Keine Rennen fahren. Er interessierte sich immer mehr für das was unter der Haube war. Das Fahrerlebnis war fast schon Nebensache. Ewig und drei Tage einen Motor auseinander nehmen und von Null wieder zu errichten ... DAS war seine Welt.

„Wo bin ich?“  
„Du bist in meinem kleinen Laden! Gefällt es dir?“  
„Das ist eine KFZ Werkstatt?“  
Bennett schaute verwirrt „... Ja?“ und entferte sich vom Tisch, auf dem der Jugendliche lag. Sein Weg brachte ihn zu einem Kasten mit Wasserflaschen. Roys Blick wanderte weiter durch den Raum. Er Inhalierte förmlich alles. Jeden noch so kleinen Eindruck ... Und dann ... und dann sah er die zweite Person die er reden gehört hatte. Er war sicher fünf Jahre älter als er. Jedenfalls sah er so aus. Er hätte auch älter sein Können. Ein richtiger Hüne.  
„Das ist Jason! Er ist quasi meine Vertretung wenn ich mal nicht da bin.“ Die Flasche die Bennett ihm reichte, riss ihn wieder in die Realität zurück. „Jason?“ „Hast du ein Problem mit meinem Namen?“

Jason war beeindruckend. Roy war ja selber nicht gerade schmächtig gewesen. Im Gegenteil. Vorallem nach dem Training mit Oliver legte er einiges an Muskeln zu, was vorallem Thea mochte. Jason hier ... Jason war ein anderes Kaliber. Der Typ war ein Berg. Er trug einen ganz normalen, verdammt dreckigen Overall über einem Shirt das bestimmt mal weiß war. Seine schwarzen Haare waren kurz geschorren und er schien eine weiße Strähne zu haben. Es erinnerte Roy ein wenig an eine Mischung aus Irokese und Militärbürstenschnitt, welchen die Soldaten immer in den Filmen trugen. Aber was besonders auffiel war das Brandmal in seinem Gesicht. „J“

„Nein, alles cool.“ Verloren blickte er zu Bennett. Dieser lachte sofort los. „Lass dich von ihm nicht einschüchtern! Jason war ... beim Militär. Das Verhalten haben da wohl alle.“  
Roy wusste sofort das die Militärgeschichte gelogen war. Aber er glaubte Bennett ... vorerst. Er kannte die Leute noch nicht und konnte sie so deshalb schlecht einschätzen. Lieber erst mit dem Stom mitschwimmen. Danach konnte er immer noch agieren.  
„Wie heißt du?“  
„Ich bin Roy. Ich bin neu in der Stadt.“  
„Hast du schon einen Job?“  
Jasons Blick verzerrte sich. Der Junge konnte genau erkennen, das ihm DIESE Frage gar nicht passte.  
„Nein, hab ich leider noch nicht.“  
„Verstehst du was von Autos? Wenn ja, bist du hier herzlich willkommen! Jason wird dich einarbeiten. Bist du fit genug?“  
„Werd ich hier auch mal gefragt?“  
„Hör nicht auf Jason! Und? Was sagst du? Wenn es dir besser geht, kannst du sofort anfangen!“


End file.
